The present invention relates generally to an imaging process for placing images onto copy sheets, and more particularly, to an imaging process that employs the piezoelectric effect to achieve charging and transfer.
Generally, the process of electrostatographic copying is initiated by exposing a light image of an original document onto a substantially uniformly charged photoreceptive member. Exposing the charged photoreceptive member to a light image discharges a photoconductive surface thereon in areas corresponding to non-image areas in the original document while maintaining the charge in image areas, thereby creating an electrostatic latent image of the original document on the photoreceptive member. This latent image is subsequently developed into a visible image by depositing charged developing material onto the photoreceptive member such that the developing material is attracted to the charged image areas on the photoconductive surface. Thereafter, the developing material is transferred from the photoreceptive member to a copy sheet or to some other image support substrate, to create an image which may be permanently affixed to the image support substrate, thereby providing an electrophotographic reproduction of the original document. In a final step in the process, the photoconductive surface of the photoreceptive member is cleaned to remove any residual developing material which may be remaining on the surface thereof in preparation for successive imaging cycles.
The electrostatographic copying process described hereinabove is well known and is commonly used for light lens copying of an original document. Analogous processes also exist in other electrostatographic printing applications such as, for example, digital laser printing where a latent image is formed on the photoconductive surface via a modulated laser beam, or ionographic printing and reproduction where charge is deposited on a charge retentive surface in response to electronically generated or stored images.
The generation of ozone by corona charging and transfer units in these systems is of increasing concern as emphasis on environment impacts grow. Also, the elimination of high voltage power supplies contributes significantly to reduction of system unit manufacturing costs.